Something Hit Me
by JoKer-Neal
Summary: Sequel of sorts to What Hit Me. Feliciano finds himself in a rather confusing predicament when he wakes up not quite feeling himself one morning. "My voice sounds deep ve . I feel taller too!"


**Description: **Sequel of sorts to _What Hit Me. _Feliciano finds himself in a rather confusing predicament when he wakes up not quite feeling himself one morning. "My voice sounds deep ve~. I feel taller too!"

**Author's Note: **This is a companion story to _What Hit Me. _You don't really need to read the other story first to understand this one, so no worries. It isn't even completed yet so haha, I probably shouldn't be writing this then…Too bad! I lost my inspiration for my other fics and wanted to write something new! . Enjoy!

* * *

"Ve~ I think I just heard someone yell really loudly!" Feliciano sat up on the cushion he had been lying on as he looked around the small room. Ludwig was sitting beside him on his right and Kiku on his left. The threesome were alone at Kiku's house having a short meeting, yet the Italian could have sworn he just heard someone scream from somewhere far away.

"Feliciano, I think you're imagining things…" Ludwig glanced up from the papers he was reading over and stared quizzically at the Italian. He hadn't heard anything unusual like that, they were alone anyway.

"No, I heard something as well. It sounded like Arthur-kun, but shouldn't he be all the way in England?" Kiku glanced nervously around the room, almost expecting Arthur to burst through the door any second. However, it seemed highly unlikely and after another moment the trio heard nothing more but silence.

"A-Arthur! Ve, he's not invading is he?" He began quivering slightly where he sat and stared at his two friends, hoping for some reassurance. He prayed the Allies were still in their respective countries and not lurking around Japan somewhere. That would surely ruin his day, and he was having so much fun so far!

"I'd like to see him try! Let's just forget about it. It was probably nothing of any significance." The German wasn't really sure what the other two were so worried about; Arthur didn't have the guts to invade Japan at this point, not with him around. If they were in trouble, Ludwig would definitely protect his friends at all costs. For now though, he went back to his paperwork.

"Most likely, Ludwig-kun. Would anyone like some tea?" Kiku motioned to the teapot he had set on the table and smiled. However, it seemed as though his friends didn't share the same enthusiasm about tea as the Asian did. If Arthur really were around he would surely appreciate the thought.

"Do you have any pasta?" Feliciano smiled widely back at Kiku and tilted his head to the side. He quite enjoyed ramen that came from Japan and wondered if Kiku kept any lying around.

"Of course."

Shortly after Feliciano finished up his ramen, the trio ended their meeting and said their goodbyes. Ludwig accompanied the Italian to the airport before they too had to go their separate ways. Feliciano always hated having to say goodbye to his friends, even if it was only for a day or two. Sure he had Lovino back at home, but for the past few days his brother had been spending all his time at Antonio's house. When he came home he acted strangely too, which worried Feliciano slightly. He hoped everything was alright.

When Feliciano finally arrived at his house, Lovino was just walking out the door. The younger wanted to say at least a hello, but the other only gave him a quick hug and ran off before anything could be said. "Ve, that was strange…" He shrugged it off and hurried inside, by now it was nearly midnight and Feliciano wanted to get a good night's rest for the next day. He wanted to invite Ludwig and Kiku over to his house to play. They could do all sorts of things like play soccer, cards, or build a fort.

As the Italian snuggled up in his bed, he slowly drifted off into sleep; dreaming of all the fun things he could do the next day with his friends.

The sun was shining brightly through the window of Feliciano's room, or, at least that was what he thought. The Italian yawned and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. He suddenly felt very stiff and was wondering why when he realized he was sitting at a desk. "Ve?"

He didn't recall falling asleep at his desk, but maybe right now he was still half asleep. His room at the moment was nearly pitch black, except for the small lamp on the desk. The curtains of the room had been closed so what he had thought was the sun was actually only the light from the lamp. _This is strange…_ What he found even stranger however, was the fact that his clock read 6:07am. He never woke up that early; only Ludwig got up at such a ridiculous time!

"Ve~ This is so strange- oh!" It sounded as though Feliciano's voice had dropped about two octaves and the Italian tenderly poked his neck. Maybe he was sick. "Wow! I sound so much like Ludwig, I'll have to tell him! He'll be so surprised!"

Feliciano eagerly stood up from the desk and wandered over to the wall where his light switch was. His hand feeling around blindly in the dark he couldn't find the switch for a good few minutes until he found it near the doorway. With the lights switched on he opened his eyes only to see an unfamiliar surrounding. Well, not completely unfamiliar. The room looked an awful lot like Ludwig's room. "Amazing! Lovino must have redecorated my room to look like Ludwig's! I'll have to cook some pasta for him, ve~. I'm certainly very surprised. I wonder what else is different!"

He was about to find his clothes and get dressed when he heard noise come from somewhere behind him. "Ve? What is tha- WAAAAAHHH!" Suddenly Feliciano toppled over onto the carpet and as he tried desperately to crawl away, he found he was rooted to the spot by a weight on his back. The Italian turned his head slightly and saw there was a large dog on his back, eagerly wagging its tail as it licked Feliciano's arm. "Help me! Help me! I'm being eaten! Ludwwiiiiigg! Help! Help! Help! LUDWIG!"

Of course there was no one to come rushing to Feliciano's rescue so he lay flailing about for a few minutes before the dog stood up and returned to its spot on the bed; much to the Italian's relief. He hastily jumped up and dashed into the bathroom before closing the door and collapsing on the floor. "Ve! That was close. I could have been eaten- oh! Lovi changed the bathroom too! It looks so nice and the bathtub looks so comfy! I wonder if this is what Ludwig's bathroom looks like. Oh, but how would Lovino know, I wonder?"

Feliciano sat up and propped himself up against the tub as he felt something beneath him. He dug his hand around in the pocket of his pants and pulled out a phone which he somehow managed to dial a number on. "Ve~ Hello?"

"……………..Hello?"

"Ve? Hello? Hello?"

" Fel- I mean- Gyaah! Why're you- no!" *_beep* *beep* *beep*_ As quickly as the voice on the other end of the phone could be heard it just as quickly disappeared. "Ve…I wonder who that was." Today was certainly turning out strange but Feliciano was quite happy with all the nice surprises.

"I should call Ludwig and Kiku so they can come over and play! Ludwig will be so surprised with the way my house looks now- oh!"

_~eins, zwei, drei, vier, f__ü__nf. Something like justice, or something like faith-_

The Italian jumped at the sudden outburst of song coming from somewhere as he frantically looked around for the source of the sound. He felt a slight vibration in his hand and saw the phone was ringing. "Ve!"

_or something like love are things I always fight for. Pay attention Ita-_

"Ve, _ciao_!"

"Oh, West! (ciao?) I'm glad you're up. I bet you're surprised to see me up this early! Well, I'm just that awesome! Look, I'm coming over in an hour or so m'kay?"

"Gilbert? Is that you? I haven't talked to you in so long. Why are you calling me? Oh you called me west…who is west? Ve~"

"Of course it's me! What are you talking about West! Are you copying Feli now saying 'Ve' and stuff? If you wanted to copy someone why not me?"

"Ve? No this is Feliciano. Who did you think you were talking to?"

"_Bruder? _This can't be Feliciano. I recognize your voice West. Don't kid me."

"No, this is Feliciano. I'm sure! I love pastaaaaaaaa!"

"Seriously."

"Seriously, ve? What do you mean? I'm sure I'm me if that's what you mean."

"…hold on."

.............................................

_~Germany, Germany, Germany is a great place. They feed me even though I'm a prisoner. The food doesn't taste crappy like British stu-_

"_H-hallo?_"

"Feliciano?"

"No…this is Lud- _BRUDER!_ G-good bye!" _*beep* *beep* *beep*_

"?"

..............................................

-click-

"Ve, Gilbert?"

"_Bru- _Feli…whoever you are! What the fuck is going on here?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay done! Hope you enjoyed. Did any of you recognize those ringtones? Anyway, I know I should finish What Hit Me first before this, but I'm lazy. -_- Deal with it. I just was bored and wrote this in the spur of the moment during my free period. Review please?


End file.
